


Love is blind

by doctor0me



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, curly-haired hux, hux needs glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor0me/pseuds/doctor0me
Summary: After having been on the Finalizer for 5 years Kylo Ren believed he knew everything about it. He knew that the cantina got food every Sunday, so Saturdays always had the worst dinner meals. He knew that that he should never ask any personnel to do any task a few minutes before shift end if he actually wanted it done unrushed. Most importantly, he was sure he knew everything about his co-commander.





	Love is blind

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by savealderaan's amazing art of Hux with curly hair (https://savealderaan.tumblr.com).  
> Dedicated to generalarmitagehux and savealderaan <3

After having been on the Finalizer for 5 years Kylo Ren believed he knew everything about it. He knew that the cantina got food every Sunday, so Saturdays always had the worst dinner meals. He knew that that he should never ask any personnel to do any task a few minutes before shift-end if he actually wanted it done unrushed. He knew that between shifts the gyms were always empty making it the perfect time to train when he wanted to be alone. Most importantly, he was sure he knew everything about his co-commander. General Hux was the most boring and predictable person Kylo had ever meet, so after 5 years working together he felt like he knew everything about the man.

He knew that Hux always took double shifts meaning he was on the bridge from 6 in the morning to 17 in the evening without a break. Hux then went to the cantina to pick up whatever food they served on his way to his office where he continued working until 22 o’clock. He knew from the comms and messages he received that Hux woke up around 4 o’clock and went to bed around 23 o’clock. How the man survived on 5 hours of sleep was a mystery to him. He also knew that Hux hated him immensely, which made it even more unrealistic when he woke up in Hux’s bed when the alarm blared. Kylo’s arm was numb from having Hux sleeping on it, and his head and neck was hurting as a result, from the large amount of alcohol, he had consumed the day before at the First Order’s Gala, which was held in an attempt to make benefactors invest more money in the First Order. By the end of the evening both he and Hux had been very drunk. Hux had bodily dragged Kylo to a meeting room after he had threatened some high standing something who had spilled his drink all over him. They had yelled at each other for a while which somehow lead to kissing and then…well to bed.  
Beside him Hux mumbled something turning only to turn rigid when he suddenly realized that his pillow was not a pillow, but the arm of his co-commander. The movement made Kylo fully turn towards the redhead with the intension of saying something sarcastic when he froze. Hux’s normally straight, gelled hair was…everywhere. Soft fluffy curls framed his face and stood up in every direction, making Kylo want to reach out and run his fingers through it. As soon as Hux saw what Kylo eyes were focusing on his hands shut up to cover his hair.

“No…I…don’t look!”, he yelled, as he scrambled to stand up, in an attempt to run into the bathroom, but froze half way, as Kylo caught him in the force.

“Ren, let go of me this instant!”

Hux’s face had turned the same shade as his hair, out of either anger or embarrassment. At the moment Kylo didn’t care, as he swatted Hux’s hands away to get a better look at his hair.

“You have curls”

“What an impressing observation, Lord Ren, now let go of me, I have to be on the bridge in under 2 hours!”

Instead of doing what he was told, Kylo ran his fingers through Hux’s hair noticing the slight bounce of the curls.

“Ren, I mean it, this is your last warning”, Hux growled, struggling against the force hold.

Sighing, Kylo let go of him, allowing the other to walk into the bathroom. Hux slammed the door mumbling something about Kylo being an idiot, leaving Kylo alone in the bedroom. Shrugging, he went over to the bed, trying to collect the clothes he had discarded the evening before when he spotted another surprising thing; glasses. He picked them up carefully turning them in his hands. Hux didn’t wear glasses did he? He lifted them up, placing them on his nose and wow…the glasses were so strong he couldn’t see anything through them. If this really was Hux’s then how could he even see anything without them on? Well, lenses was always an answer. Maybe there was more to his co-commander than Kylo had originally thought… and he suddenly decided there was something he needed to try…

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Hux had walked out of the bathroom one and a half hour later, having spent the time setting his hair and making sure not a hair was out of place, Kylo was gone. He then spent the rest of the day working as always, trying to forget what had happened the night before. When he woke up the next day he felt well rested, ready for another day as the youngest general in the First Order. Stretching out his arm, he groped around the nightstand for his glasses only to find they were not there. Frowning he sat up in bed, squinting his eyes to maybe see if they had fallen on the floor. Everything was blurry, but he was sure his glasses was nowhere to be found. Maybe he had misplaced them in somewhere in his bed? Or in the bathroom?

What followed was two hectic and frustrating hours, were Hux wasn’t able to find neither his glasses, lenses nor his straighter and gel. 10 minutes before his shift started Hux didn’t know whether to laugh or cry…or maybe just call in sick. He was fully dressed in his uniform, trying to hide the orange mess on top of his head with his hat, half blind and very, very angry. Whoever had done this was going to pay, so much was clear, so out of spite Hux gritted his teeth and went towards the bridge staring down every person he bumped into on his way making sure they knew it was their fault. His two shifts on the bridge was a combination of pretending to be able to read everything handed to him, trying not to walk into someone or something and resist shooting everyone out of sheer anger.

When the clock finally struck 17 and his datapad shook slightly as to remind him that his shift was over, Hux sighed out in relief, walking towards his office when he heard it… someone was laughing. Looking over his shoulder he saw the black blurry figure standing by the wall at the end of the bridge, the only person who knew about his hair and the only person who had ever been in his quarters….Kylo Ren. The anger flared up again, and with determined steps he walked in bee-line towards the knight, the officers in his way jumping away, having noticed his bad mood throughout the day and not wanting to be the first person the general decided to shoot.

“You!”, Hux growled at the knight who cocked his head to the side.

“Hello to you too, my dear general”

“Give it back, right now Ren or I won’t hesitate to kriffing kill you right here”

“Give you what back?”, Ren asked innocently, but Hux could hear from the tone that he was smiling behind his mask.

“Ren, this is your last warning!”, Hux hissed, making to officers close by speed-walk away in fear.

“Why don’t we discuss this in private, General, I think you have scared your officers enough today as it is, don’t you?”

Still seething with anger, Hux turned towards his quarters, Kylo following close behind in silence, only laughing when the other bumped his shoulder on a wall, swearing under his breath. When they finally reached his quarters, the door hissing close behind them, Kylo took off his helmet.

“Why?”

“Why what?”, Kylo asked, sitting down on Hux’s bed.

“Why did you take it all? What can you possible gain from this?”

“Well, I don’t know… I was fun I guess, but mostly…I just like the idea that you are a human too. Those 5 years we have worked together I…was kind of starting to believe you were an AI or something”, Kylo shrugged, smiling as he continued, “also you look insanely cute with your hair like this”

Feeling his anger fade away, Hux sighed, placing himself on the bed beside Kylo.

“I’m not cute… I’m the youngest general in the First Orders history. I have more people under my command than even Grand Morf Tarkin and…”, he was interrupted when Kylo’s lips meet his, both of Kylo’s hands cupping his face.

“Of course you are not cute, how could I even say something like that. You are very fierce”, Kylo said as he broke the kiss, smiling.

“Shut up and kiss me again, you freak…and if you ever take anything from me again, this thing will never happen again, you got it?”

“Only if I get to see you with curls and glasses on”

“Deal, now kiss me, idiot”

 

 


End file.
